


Dean and the pie maker

by daddyjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, he is of age when they smoosh booties, pie making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyjensen/pseuds/daddyjensen
Summary: this is based off a tumblr text post that Shutupringa wrote;





	Dean and the pie maker

 

[X](https://www.google.com/search?q=mr+novak+pie+making+au+tumblr+text+post&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS736US736&tbm=isch&imgil=oSz1K4DBFerALM%253A%253Bbn4mGzZGfF8DfM%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F%25252Fwww.wattpad.com%25252F146065254-destiel-one-shots-boyxboy-14-good-old-neighbor-mr&source=iu&pf=m&fir=oSz1K4DBFerALM%253A%252Cbn4mGzZGfF8DfM%252C_&usg=__B5cgcs3z7xmxFKZoR_TgvFyDRfU%3D&biw=1366&bih=638&ved=0ahUKEwjemfeI8fjUAhUP24MKHRj2DLkQyjcINw&ei=NmRgWd6mE4-2jwSY7LPICw#imgrc=oSz1K4DBFerALM) the link to the post

* * *

 

Castiel Novak is a fresh faced art teacher that helps out with troubled teens, and when one of them is his neighbor. The program is every Tuesday and Thursday after school, each student must get their sheet signed by one of the teachers. Dean stops going about three week before the school year ends, he doesn't care if he gets suspended. One day missed and Castiel notices. The second time that Castiel see that Dean didn't come in, he decided that he would find him after his lasted class. The English teacher said he wasn't feeling good, and he ask to go to the nurse. Castiel was determined to find him tomorrow.

After all the kids have gone home and gathering all of his things, he's walks out to his car. He sees a young boy with dirty blond hair sitting on a curb with duffel bag.

“Hey, what are you still doing here?” He walks around to see the familiar face, Dean Winchester.

“I guess my Dad forgot that he had to pick me up today.” Dean shrugs, he pulls his bag strap over his shoulder. He gets onto his feet, his facing away from Castiel.

“Y’know, you moved into the house next to me. I wouldn’t mind taking you home since I’m going that way anyways.” Castiel pulled his keys out of his pocket, holding on to the one for his car.

“You really don’t mind?” Castiel shakes his head, they walk together to his car. This was the made a good excuse to tell Dean that he will be in trouble if he continues to keep ditches the program. He pulled on to the street before he said anything.

“Do you know the point of Second Chance is?” Dean kept looking out the out the window but Castiel noticed the his breathing change slightly, so he continued. “We don’t want our students to go down the wrong path. Dean, if you go tomorrow I’ll sign for the day's use missed so you won’t get in trouble.” Dean shifted under Castiel’s heavy words.

Castiel turned left, onto their street, Dean still hasn’t said anything. By the time they pull into his driveway, one last ditch effort. “Dean, do you like pie because I a whole one inside.” sure it sounds a little rapey but his intentions are good. Dean nods slowly, pulling his bag out after himself.

The kitchen isn’t huge but it is larger the one in Dean’s house, a flour covered bees apron, hung over the chair on the table in the kitchen. Castiel pull two plates and cutlery out, cutting two pieces, setting one on each plate. He brings them over to the table, sitting across from Dean who is leaning against Castiel’s apron. Dean takes his first bite, his eyes go wide and shovels more in, Castiel smiles at him. He doesn’t stop until there is nothing left on his plate. Castiel chuckles as he offers another piece to Dean.

“Yes! More, please!” He pushes his plate to Castiel. After another slice, Dean’s posture is solely relied on by the chair. “Thank you Mr. Novak.” He waved and walked next door.

 

-

 

Dean walks up to Castiel with his sheet of paper and a pen, when he gets is back all the boxes are sign.

“It’s good you decided to come back, since it's the second to last meeting.” Castiel smiled at Dean.

“But you signed all the boxes.” Castiel nodded.

“The last one is for party.” He said it quietly like it was supposed to be a surprise.  

“Will you bring pie?” Dean’s eye were hopeful and cheeks were pink.

“No but I’ll make a whole new pie just for you.” Dean was filled with joy and went home buzzing, he couldn’t wait for Thursday.

When Thursday came around the party wasn’t that great because he didn’t make friends every easily, but he walked to Castiel’s car with him. He was excited for his very own pie. He watched as Castiel draped the sheet of pie dough over the pan. He made the apple filling from scratch. Dean was amazed by all of Castiel’s hard work, he almost didn’t want to eat it, almost.

“Careful! Give it a minutes it’s going to be hot.” that didn’t slow Dean down, even though it burned he didn’t stop eating. Castiel watched as the young freckled boy kept on burning his mouth with each bite. “Didn’t I tell you to wait.”

“You did but I didn’t want to wait because you make the best pies ever, Mr. Noavk.” Castiel’s cheeks got rosey, no one said that about his pie before. Today Dean ate three pieces and took the rest home.

When last day of school, he asked if he could still come over and eat pie with Castiel. He couldn’t say no to that face, Dean came around everyday, eat ate pie leftovers from the day before thy made a new one.

A month before school started, his mom and dad sat him down and told him that they would be moving. Dean acknowledged that he couldn’t do anything about it but when he got to his room, he cried. He didn’t want to leave Castiel, his stomach hurt thinking about leaving him. He didn’t really know why his was feeling this way but he thinks he knows what it was. Dean is too busy packing to go over to see Castiel and say goodbye. They finish packing and get a celebratory pizza before they hit the road, Dean runs over to finally said goodbye. The knock made his knuckles hurt, he’s never been in such a flustered mood, his stomach drop further with every second passing. The door opens. Castiel standing over him, his heart is racing.

“Hello, Dean. I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“I-I’m moving and I have to leave today.” Dean wasn’t ready for the sadness to sink into chest.

“Well, I’m a very good detective,” that made Dean smile. “But I’ve seen the moving truck that’s been in your driveway. You can always come back for pie.”

“I want to tell you that…” Dean takes a deep breath, Castiel watches the red fill his freckled cheeks and nose. “I your pie should be world famous and it's make me sad and stomach hurt that I’m leaving.”

“Sound like you’ve got a crush on my pie.” Dean followed as Castiel walked away, into the kitchen. He hands Dean a tin foil covered pan, sweet smells fill his nose.

“Or you.” it takes a few seconds before Castiel remembers what he said, his mouth changes into a ‘O’ shape. “Before I leave do you think I may be, possible get a kiss?” his cheek are hot, Castiel’s places his hands on either side of Dean’s face and presses his lips to his forehead. Castiel walk him back to the door, he hugs him and run back to the moving truck where his parents are standing. Dean wonders what a ‘real’ kiss feels like. The pie warmed his lap as they drove away, he noticed they it wasn’t a throw away pie tin, it’s a light blue ceramic dish with bee on it.

 

-

 

As the years going on Dean saves all of his money from the day they move into the new house until he can move out all on his own. Birthdays come and he would only ask for money, that he would immediately run it up to his room. In a chest under his bed is a light blue ceramic dish full of cash. That’s his ticket back to Kansas.

On his sixteenth birthday he got a car, it was a fixer upper, it had about two years before it was drive able. He job a job at the mechanic shop, he took what he learned and applied it to his car. A lot of last nights fixing dents in the body and repairing the engine. After a year, it's drive able but not over a long distant. Dean was hoping to go back and see Castiel when he turn eighteen but fixing up his car took a bite out of the Kansas Pie Fund.

 

He’s eighteen now with two job to help the replenish the money he had to use to fix his baby up with. He work at local diner and shameless flirts with all the customers, to get a bigger tip. Their pie isn’t as good as Castiel’s but it’s a nice temporary fill until he can eat Castiel’s again. The car needs a new paint job and minor engine care, but Dean still needs money to rent apartment and maintain his baby.

On his twentieth birthday, he packs up his stuff into his car and says goodbye to his little brother and parents. He skin is hums more and more as he closer to his home state. As soon as he gets in Kansas drops all of his stuff in his new apartment, along with the deposit for the landlord. He races over to his childhood home and walks next door, ceramic dish in hand and knock loud. The door opens.

“Hello.” a middle aged woman opened the door, Dean didn’t expect not to see Castiel.

“Is Mr. Novak here?” Dean thought the worst possible thing he could think of.

“He moved out a few years ago.” Dean stopped thinking he was dead. he was hopeful again. As Dean turned to leave, she called after him. “Wait! Are you Dean Winchester?” He nodded and she handed him piece of paper. He got back in his car and drove back to his apartment, by now it’s dark out he’ll go wherever the address is, he didn’t even look at it.

There’s a note on his door, it reads; ‘ _Hello neighbor, you weren't home when I came by but I made you a welcome pie, so come by C3 and pick up your pie!’ your C3 neighbor’_  C3 was next door, he walked right over, he can’t turn down an offer for pie. Three knocks, the door swings wide, it’s Castiel. Dean quickly looks at the paper that the woman gave him. It was the same address as he standing right now. Castiel is unfocused to who is standing in front of him but Dean puts on a smug grin.

“Six years is a long time to have some that doesn’t belong to you.” He holds out the blue bee covered dish.

“Dean?! Dean Winchester!” Dean holds up the Note that was left on his door.

“I hear you got a pie for me.” Castiel happily welcome him in, cutting him a slice of pie, Dean slide the dish on the counter. He sits at the table as Castiel places the plate in front of him, the young freckled crackly voice boy turned into a very sexy muscly freckled adult. As soon as the pie hit Dean’s tongue, he moaned that made Castiel squirm. “Oh, God, I’ve missed this.”

“Yeah, you’ve had to have pie in the six years you were gone.” Castiel cheeks became warm as he listened to Dean.

“At the diner, I use to work, their pie was good the never this good.” Dean swallowed his next bite. “You make the _best_ pie ever, Mr. Novak.” Dean watched as his face became red.

“Please call me Cas, isn’t funny how you ended up next door?” Dean swallowed his last bite.

“Yeah, I went to your old house and the lady the live their now gave me your new address but I didn’t look at it until I was standing in front of you.” Dean quickly washes his plate, dying it off and putting it away. “I just can’t get away from you.” Castiel puts his plate in the sink and walks him to the door. “Y’know, I’m ready for my grown up kiss now, Mr. Novak.”

Castiel was stunned by Dean’s words but he places his hands on either side  of the younger man's face, their eyes closed, lips press softly together. Castiel broke the kiss first, Dean smirked at the shorter man, he grabbed him pinning his against the wall and kisses him much harder. Castiel pants into the other man’s mouth, Dean takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, tasting the pie on Castiel’s tongue.

Dean lines himself up with the dark haired man’s hips, both of their erection rub together, Castiel moaned loud, it was enough for Dean to pull away from his lips to see the deep red spread across his face. The heat continue down his body as did Dean, kisses followed by nipping and sucking violet petals down his neck, he pays special attention to his collar bones.

Dean’s hands move under his shirt, sliding it off on to the floor, the bright eyed boy licks and suck down his body. Castiel tried to bite back the noise that bubbles out of his throat when Dean’s lips close around his nipple, he scrapes top teeth over the stiffened nipple.

When Castiel looks down his sees Dean’s hands working off his belt and green eyes looking up at him, his hand cover the those at his hips. He pulled him up and dragging past the kitchen into an unlit room. He turns on a light that isn’t the mine light but warms it up, making is easier to see.

Castiel doesn’t waste time, he is already in his boxer and stripping Dean. Pushing off his flannel, Dean pulls off his own shirt while the other man works fast to undo his belt and jeans. Dean turn him around, kissing his shoulder, thumbs hooked on the elastic waistband.

“On your hands and knees.” Dean whisper in a demanding voice, he could see the goosebumps on the back of his partner's neck. As Castiel put his knee on the mattress, his hooked thumbs pulls off his grey boxers as he moves forward.

Dean runs his fingertips up the thighs in front of him, kneading his bubble butt, spreading those cheek, rubbing a dry thumb over his hole. Castiel dipped, a moan catching in his throat. He mutters something about lube.

“Be patient.”  Dean keeps rubbing and kneading until he’s good and ready for pound town. He pulls a travel sized bottle of lube and condom out of his jean pocket. Pouring lube all over his fingers, spread cheeks, without warning he pushes the first finger in. Pumping it in and out until it move smoothly before adding a second one again without warning, curling his fingers once inside. Castiel can’t stop moaning as Dean massages his prostate, Dean can feel his cock twitch with every noise. Third finger and Castiel’s shoulders start to shake, whimper escaped him, he sound so good.  Dean can’t wait, shimming his own boxers off, ripping off the corner of the foil packet, rolling it onto his length.

Dean kisses the top of Castiel's spine, his fingers leave warm wet trail of lube to the blue eyes man’s side. Quickly inserting himself, a slow drawn out rhythm out, hard thrust back in. Mumbles come out of Castiel, words without a coherent speech pattern. The words quickly become sound that grow louder, no doubt you can hear them in the hallway or through the walls. Dean grunting as his hips fall into a smoother pattern, less jerky, Castiel is getting noisier as Dean find his sweet stop.

His head falls, watching his purple tipped cock hit his stomach, the little beads of precum and made a wet spot on the bed sheet. He can see Dean’s thighs and balls move forward and back again. He’s saying Dean’s name like a mantra, it keeps getting louder. Dean gets the hint.

“Come for me, Mr. Novak.” Dean grunts, Castiel screams out Dean’s name and drops his head again. Dean doesn’t falter, his grunts and moans are loud. Castiel whimpering from the over stimulation. Dean hips stutter, He calls out for Castiel, he fills the condom. Lazy thrusts, heavy breathing and the smell of sex fill the room. Dean pulls of the condom, throwing it in the bathroom trash.

He sees Castiel’s pink hole as he walks back, he’s holding the unfitted sheet  uses it as a towel to wipe himself and Dean. They collapse on to his bed, lust blown pupils, they memorize the other’s facial features, fingers tracing down jawlines and collar bones, like one or the other will disappear. Castiel kisses Dean forehead before they fall asleep.   

 

/

 

Dean wakes up in an empty bed, he quickly figures out that last night wasn’t a dream, he fumbles around to find his clothes. Half dressed when he hears shuffling behind him, he pulls on his shirt and leaves the room to see Castiel brewing coffee.

“Good morning.” Castiel says around the lip of a steaming mug, offering one to him. Dean puts his boots and jacket on the floor, he take the coffee mug from Castiel and takes a sip. He kisses the other man naked shoulder, “Pie?” Castiel murmurs, Dean hums. They eat the rest of the pie from the dish, Dean explains to Castiel that he has to unpack.

Dean takes his stuff back to his room, he taps his jean pockets, all empty. He goes through his jacket pockets, not in there. He turns to go back to see if he left them in Castiel’s apartment, see Castiel walking towards him with his keys.

“Thank you.” he take the keys from Castiel, Dean kisses him on the forehead.


End file.
